Ange déchu
by Mistishi
Summary: Autrefois prince, il était à présent général en chef des armées de Zaïbaker...  Entouré de morts et de sang, l'espoir était devenu pour lui étranger... mais une rencontre au fond d'une cellule allait raviver des cendres depuis bien longtemps éteintes...
1. Chapter 1

Un violent pic de douleur le traversa, l'extirpant sans ménagement aucun de son sommeil plus qu'agité. Le souffle court, le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, serrant les mâchoires avec acharnement afin de taire le hurlement qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir pousser afin d'extérioriser la souffrance le traversant. D'un geste automatique et dérisoire, il plaqua sa main gauche de chair sur le métal de son bras artificiel, le serrant avec force. Le mal, fourbe et insidieux, se diffusait dans tout son torse, comme l'électrisant. L'épicentre prenant place au niveau des attaches métallique de sa prothèse lui donnait irrémédiablement la folle envie de les arracher, de se débarrasser de cet amas de mécaniques le torturant à chaque seconde, comme pour le punir des actes inavouables auxquels il avait pris part depuis son arrivée à Zaïbaker…

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque minute de sa maudite existence n'était que souffrances et doutes, regrets et peines… Seule sa conviction en un avenir meilleur façonné par l'empereur lui permettait de supporter ce fardeau écrasant le broyant sans répit, un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde s'écoulant en ce monde en perdition. Hélas, son endurance ainsi mise à rude épreuve ne cessait de s'amenuiser, l'attirant lentement et inexorablement vers des ténèbres toujours plus insondables…

Reprenant son souffle, Folken se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas, plaquant sa main sur son front bouillant contre lequel quelques mèches de cheveux trempés étaient venues se coller. Il scruta l'obscurité de sa chambre pendant une poignée de minutes, tentant d'oublier les élancements douloureux qui n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler en se concentrant sur la multitude de bruits brodant le fond sonore bourdonnant et incessant de la forteresse déambulant dans les cieux d'encre. En ces lieux, le silence n'existait pas, lui donnant parfois l'oppressante impression d'évoluer dans le ventre d'un démon technologique. En 10 ans, jamais plus il n'avait pu connaitre le calme et la paix. Il était mort et vivait à présent une damnation infernale n'ayant plus aucun rapport avec son existence passée.

A cette pensée, un douloureux soupire lui échappa. Une lassitude insondable l'étreignit tout entier, happant ses forces en un battement de cils, l'accablant d'un épuisement effrayant. Il ferma ses yeux couleur grenat cernés, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ténèbres, cédant à la fatigue.

Immédiatement, des images d'autrefois lui revinrent en mémoire, le blessant tout autant qu'il les chérissait… Un toit de tuiles bleues au pied du quel s'étendait un royaume paisible et béni des dieux, un ciel nocturne d'une beauté époustouflante, tapissé d'une multitude d'étoiles encerclant le petite dame blanche accompagnant l'immense lune des illusions, si envoutante et mystérieuse… Et son frère… son frère cadet qui ne cessait de l'appeler, lui offrir ses sourires innocents et admiratifs, symbole vivant de tout ce qu'il désirait protéger plus que tout au monde…

Mais à présent… que restait il de tout cela ? Fanelia n'était plus que ruines… Gaea était au seuil d'une guerre sans précédant… Et Van le haïssait plus que tout autre…

Tous ses désirs et ses souhaits glissaient entre ses doigts comme du sable, le laissant seul et désemparé… Il s'était pourtant dis que son propre bonheur ne comptait plus, que seul importait la réussite du projet de l'empereur Dornkirk… afin d'apporter la paix à tous…

Pourtant… Pourtant il aurait tant aimé pouvoir gouté à la joie d'être heureux…A nouveau…


	2. 2 : aussi profond qu'un ciel nocturne

Si un regard avait pu le tuer, celui-ci l'aurait certainement terrassé dans la minute. Attachée, les mains liées au dessus de son corps frêle afin de l'empêcher de se débattre, la rebelle le fixait avec une intensité ravageuse, encrant ses yeux couleur nuit dans les siens sans siller. Elle avait été capturée la veille aux abords du palais de l'empereur, visiblement armée de mauvaises intensions. Les tentatives d'infiltration dans le siège du pouvoir zaïbaker étaient rares mais se présentaient de temps à autres, n'ayant pour le moment jamais abouties à des résultats très concluants. Il fallait admettre que la protection était impénétrable, la sécurité du souverain prévalant sur tout autre chose… Pourtant certains inconscients s'aventuraient encore à entreprendre de telles entreprises pourtant vouées à l'échec. La plus part du temps, ces pauvres âmes désespérées étaient tuées sur l'heure. Mais cette fois ci, les gardiens avaient retenus leurs sabres… Peut être parce que l'impudente se révéla être une femme… Une première il fallait l'admettre. Elle avait donc était faite prisonnière et soumise à un interrogatoire plutôt musclé aux vue des hématomes bleutant l'orbite de son œil droit et plusieurs autres endroits de son corps aux vêtements partiellement déchirés. Sa lèvre supérieure était également fendue, ses longs cheveux châtains libres quelque peu désordonnés… Malgré cela, il émanait d'elle une fierté ineffable, une noblesse incroyable, une dignité à toute épreuve… Elle le fixait avec entêtement, le menton de son visage ovale superbe relevé en une sorte de dédain totalement dévoilé, un air féroce animant ses traits élégants. L'ample chemise couleurs prune foncée qu'elle revêtait était déchirée par endroit, laissant percevoir sa peau laiteuse. Ses jambes étaient soulignées par un pantalon noir suivant ses courbes à la perfection, de hautes bottes de cuir sombre venant achever cet ensemble quelque peu détonnant pour une demoiselle mais lui allant irrémédiablement à merveille.

Le général soutenait à présent le regard de l'inconnue depuis quelques minutes déjà, un silence électrisé par la fureur emplissant son interlocutrice muette saturant l'air de la sombre pièce confinée. Il était rentré au pays la veille et avait été immédiatement mis sur cette affaire pour une raison qui lui avait d'abord échappé. Mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi on lui avait demandé cela… Le but de cet entretien était visiblement de savoir avec qui cette jeune femme avait planifié son expédition afin de remonter jusqu'au groupe duquel elle dépendait pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute… Hélas, elle ne se montrait pas très coopérative. Les coups et la menace n'avaient rien donné jusqu'à présent, expliquant surement le fait qu'on lui ait demandé d'intervenir. Au sein des hautes sphères Zaïbaker, il était connu pour être un médiateur hors paire sachant amener les gens là où il le désirait…. Cependant, face à elle, il se sentait potentiellement décontenancé.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais l'aura de la rebelle était comme… intimidante, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être mis à nu par ses yeux perçants le traversant presque. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre la parole, s'abimant malgré lui dans l'observation de l'inconnue, détaillant son attitude altière, les longues et fines tresses perlées disséminées dans sa chevelure, les bracelets de cuir ornant ses bras félins... Et sa force, sauvage et indomptable, bouillonnante, tendant chaque parcelle de son corps malmené avec la même tension que celle s'exerçant sur la corde d'un arc, prête à saisir à la moindre opportunité afin de se libérer ou à encaisser toute nouvelle attaque. Cette force inébranlable dont elle faisait preuve faisait douloureusement écho à l'impression de vide qui l'emplissait irrémédiablement… D'où tirait elle cette énergie qui lui faisait à présent tant défaut ?

Ne laissant rien paraitre des troubles profonds l'animant à cet instant précis, le général se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'alors, contournant la table métallique pour aller se planter face à la demoiselle le dévisageant toujours, la surplombant de sa haute stature enveloppée de noir. Alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle, elle avait eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, tirant sur les liens enserrant ses fins poignets sans pitié, déchirant sa peau de porcelaine en faisant couler son sang vermeille, faisant naitre sur son front un léger froncement de sourcils dû à la douleur ainsi provoquée. Mais elle demeurait les lèvres obstinément closes, refusant de laisser transparaitre face à son ennemi la moindre faiblesse. Un entêtement somme toute des plus admirables…

Ils demeurent quelques instants immobiles, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre, silencieux, ses pupilles grenats s'encrant dans les tréfonds nocturnes de celles de la captive. D'un coup, il fit un pas en arrière, dégageant sa main gauche de sa cape afin de dégainer d'un geste précis son sabre, le levant et l'abattant avec une précision implacable sur le lien la maintenant prisonnière, prenant de court la demoiselle interdite. De nouveau libre, son poids s'abattit de nouveau sur ses pieds, la déséquilibrant dans un premier temps. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, se redressant dans l'instant, capturant de nouveau son regard alors qu'il rangeait sa lame dans son fourreau, visiblement incrédule. Sans ajouter un mot d'explication, il retourna s'assoir à la table, l'observant le scruter tout en se débarrassant de la corde ensanglantée l'entravant toujours, une lueur d'incompréhension se mêlant à celle de défit animant ses yeux perçants. Elle balaya furtivement la pièce du regard avant de revenir à lui, tentant déjà visiblement d'échafauder un plan d'évasion. Cependant, la seule sortie se trouvait être la porte se dressant derrière lui et il venait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas désarmé, malgré les apparences. Sa situation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée… elle était juste devenue un peu moins désagréable au niveau physique…

« Ne voulez vous pas vous assoir ? Cela serait sans doute plus plaisant pour discuter. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, enserrant tour à tour de ses mains ses poignets mis à vif. Visiblement, il n'avait pas adopté la bonne approche pour l'amadouer…

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de la pitié d'un Zaïbaker… Et il n'y a rien dont nous puissions discuter vous et moi. Je sais ce que vous voulez obtenir de moi. Et ne l'aurez jamais. Appelez donc vos soldats, que l'on en finisse avec cette mascarade. »

Toujours cette même puissance et cette même détermination, jusqu'à dans la moindre de ces intonations… pas une hésitation, pas une trace de compromis alors qu'elle lui exhortait littéralement de commander à sa mise à mort. Décidemment, elle l'intriguait dans sa façon d'être…

« Votre désir profond est il vraiment de devenir une martyre pour votre cause ? Mourir ne vous avancera à rien. »

« Plutôt mourir que de laisser vos armées détruire les derniers vestiges de la raison subsistant en ces terres damnées par vos soins. »

« La raison ? Mais notre cause est toute à fait noble et raisonnable. Nos méthodes peuvent surprendre les non initiés mais l'empereur Dunkirck s'efforce simplement de nous donner les outils nécessaires à la réalisation de nos desseins, pour le bien de tous… »

« Cessez de réciter votre joli laïus, il est inutile dans le cas présent. Jamais vous ne parviendrez à me faire croire vos inepties. Vous pouvez toujours vous dissimuler derrière de grandes paroles, il n'en demeure pas moins que vos mains sont souillées du sang d'innocents sacrifiés sur l'autel de votre folie. »

Des images d'expériences dramatiques auxquelles il avait lui-même pris part lui revinrent en mémoire à ces mots, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, les repoussant au fond de son esprit. Finalement, elles le rattrapaient toujours, une fois le sommeil venu… Le but qu'il s'était fixé nécessitait un certain nombre de sacrifices qu'il avait accepté de faire, il était inutile à présent de revenir en arrière…

« On vous a fourvoyé, jeune fille… Vous parlez sans savoir. J'ignore quels gens vous ont envoyé ici à leur place, mais ils vous ont visiblement empli l'esprit d'idées erronées. Votre vie peut encore être sauvée pour peu que vous acceptiez de nous révéler qui sont ces charlatans cherchant à détruire ce que nous tentant de bâtir pour l'avenir de Gaea… »

L'interpellée encra son regard dans le sien, s'enfonçant dans un silence où transparaissait une violence d'une rare ampleur, ses pupilles semblant virer au noir tant la fureur y résidant était intense. Brusquement, elle s'avança vers la table, y plaquant ses mains d'un geste puissant faisant trembler le métal, se penchant vers lui afin que leur visage ne soit plus séparer que par une vingtaine de centimètres ne le protégeant nullement de l'intensité de sa colère semblant saturer l'air environnant. Surprit, le général la scruta, incapable de bouger, comme subjugué par le tumulte d'émotions qui traversait les prunelles insondables de l'inconnue, retenant presque son souffle. Finalement, elle reprit la parole, murmurant assez bas pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre, détachant chacun de ses mots comme pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre avec plus de force encore, s'encrant en lui comme autant de flèches projetées à bout portant.

« Quoique vous puissiez bâtir, tout s'effondrera car vos fondations sont faites de larmes et de sang. Vous avez anéanti mon peuple. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de même avec Gaea… quoi qu'il puisse m'en couter… »

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Bien le bonsoir ! Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fic… J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapter 3

« Votre… peuple ? »

L'inconnue le foudroya de son regard bleu marine, se redressant quelque peu, dédaigneuse face à son apparente ignorance.

« Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas, c'est parfaitement insultant. Vous être un général non ? C'est en tout cas ainsi que vous vous êtes présentez tout à l'heure. Vous devez forcément savoir. »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle brisa le contact visuel insoutenable s'étant établi entre eux, lui tournant le dos, faisant quelque pas dans l'espace exigüe ayant bien du mal à contenir le flot bouillonnant de sa colère. Folken, interdit, la scrutait, cherchant dans sa mémoire de quel peuple elle pouvait bien parler… Il savait pertinemment que bon nombre de vies avaient été prises lors de l'ascension du pouvoir Zaïbaker, les détracteurs étant soigneusement réduit au silence pour permettre la réalisation de leurs desseins, que se fut par la mort pure et simple ou par l'agonie interminable qu'enduraient ceux servant de cobayes aux sorciers. Cependant, parler de l'extinction d'un peuple entier était assurément exagéré… Cette jeune femme ne faisait apparemment pas partie d'une minorité quelconque subissant la haine des habitants de la contrée, aucun signe particulier ne lui sautant aux yeux. Cependant, et il était bien placé pour le savoir, certaines preuves ne peuvent être descellées au premier abord.

Cette histoire l'intriguait irrémédiablement, venant attiser sa curiosité masochiste. Il avait déjà l'impression que sa peau d'albâtre était entièrement recouverte de sang, mais peut être cela était il pire encore qu'il ne le pensait… Brisant le lourd silence s'étant abattu sur eux, le prince déchu s'aventura à reprendre la parole, adoptant un ton calme et posé afin d'éviter d'enflammer un peu plus encore sa fougueuse interlocutrice qui se retourna vers lui, son visage toujours aussi animé par la rage et le dégout.

« Vraiment, jeune fille, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… En parlant de votre 'peuple', n'entendriez vous pas plutôt 'votre famille' ? Faisait-elle partie de ceux s'étant autrefois dressés contre l'empereur lors des mois d'Aurore, se retrouvant ainsi condamnée pour trahison ? Si c'est de cela dont il s'agit, c'est effectivement une tragédie et je déplore que vous ayez eut à perdre vos proches ainsi. Mais ces sentences étaient toujours motivées, et non arbitraires. Vous ne devez pas vivre ivre de vengeance, c'est parfaitement irraisonné. La peine a déformé votre vision des choses et vous a rendue influençable, parfaite proie pour de vils agitateurs… »

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils, comme incrédule face à ce qu'elle jugeait apparemment pour de la bêtise insondable. Elle finit par secouer doucement la tête, remettant ses longs cheveux en arrière, faisant un pas vers lui, totalement incrédule.

« Vous moqueriez vous de moi ? »

« Je ne me le permettrai pas. Je cherche à vous comprendre au contraire. »

Elle l'observa, guettant dans le moindre de ses gestes un indices pouvant lui indiquer le fond de ses pensées. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas, subissant impassiblement cette observation minutieuse lui indiquant que son hypothèse était erronée. De quoi diable pouvait-il bien s'agir alors ?

« Vous ne… savez pas ? Vraiment ? Pauvre de vous, se n'est pas moi que l'on a fourvoyé visiblement ! Si votre ignorance est sincère, sachez, cher général, que l'on vous a dissimulé tout un pan de l'histoire de votre nation chérie ! Et certainement l'un des fondamentaux et des plus sombres… »

Se fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils, ses yeux grenat s'encrant à ceux de la demoiselle s'étant sensiblement radoucie en comprenant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, comme si le fait d'avoir été manipulé par ses compatriotes faisait de lui un être moins abject et détestable. Les mois d'Aurore ont été, dans l'histoire du règne de l'empereur Zaïbaker, les plus sanglants au sein de la patrie même. Les opposants avaient alors formé des coalitions afin de renverser le pouvoir encore quelque peu instable du nouveau dirigeant, mais leur tentative avait échoué. Une grande vague d'exécutions en avait découlé, autant pour s'assurer une absence de récidive de la part de ces rebelles que pour en faire un exemple pour les futures générations. Un massacre plus sordide que celui-ci échappait à ses connaissances, pourtant poussées, de l'empire… Aucun livre ni registre qui lui avait été donné de lire n'en faisait part. Perplexe, le gradé ne pouvait cacher son désarroi.

« De quoi parlez vous donc, si se n'est pas de cela ? »

La rebelle le toisa, demeurant silencieuse quelques instants, comme si elle hésitait sur les mots à employer. Finalement, elle finit par reprendre la parole, lâchant deux uniques mots dans le silence oppressant retombant autour d'eux aussitôt après qu'elle les ait prononcés, comme pour les engloutir.

« De dragons. »

Il ne fallut à Folken que quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler, ses réflexions se bousculant en cascade dans son crâne alors qu'une désagréable sensation glaciale coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait là où elle voulait en venir. Une personne ignorant l'existence du peuple du Dieu Dragon n'aurait certainement pas compris ce de quoi il était question, ne pouvant se référer qu'aux créatures gigantesques et difformes hantant les forêts reculées. Mais lui, comment aurait il pu l'ignorer ? Cette jeune femme, qui se tenait face à lui avec une aura presque palpable, parlait du peuple maudit dont lui aussi était membre par le sang de sa mère. Le peuple Dragon, le peuple descendant des Atlantes… Mais pourquoi insinuait elle que l'empire Zaïbaker avait voulu anéantir les membres de ce peuple ? C'était… improbable. Lui-même avait été sauvé de la mort par les sorciers, répondant à l'ordre de l'empereur, justement car il était un descendant atlante. Et l'ensemble des desseins du Seigneur Dornkirk dépendaient de la puissance et de la science Atlante, la recherchant à tout prix au contraire. Tuer ceux la connaissant aurait été illogique et contre productif…

« Vous semblez comprendre de quoi il est question… Vous n'êtes pas aussi ignare à ce sujet que vous ne le laissiez paraitre… »

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice ayant croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine, le scrutant avec attention.

« C'est impossible. Vous devez vous tromper. »

« Désolée de vous contre dire, mais c'est la vérité dans son plus simple et tragique appareil. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

D'un pas lent, elle revint vers la table qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt, s'asseyant de nouveau en face de lui, prenant appuie sur le rebord de sa chaise, visiblement en proie à une douleur à la jambe droite qu'elle tachait pourtant de dissimuler au mieux. La captive s'accouda doucement sur le métal froid, entremêlant ses fines mais pour ensuite venir y poser son menton, le fixant avec un air toujours aussi déterminé et sans appel.

« Grand bien vous fasse. Si vous désirez vous voilez la face, c'est votre problème. Mais sachez cela, général, votre empire n'est qu'une machine de mort, uniquement capable d'engendrer peine et destruction. Le massacre dont je vous parle en est une preuve. Plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir tomber entre les mains de votre empereur les secrets qu'il convoite tant, mon peuple n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier, scellant ses lèvres alors que s'abattaient vos sabres. Et je ferai de même sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle se redressa légèrement, basculant en arrière jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisant de nouveau ses bras dans une posture de défis. Tout ceci était irrémédiablement insensé… Qui plus est, cela sous entendait une chose que le chef des armées n'arrivait pas à admettre…

« A vous écouter, jeune fille, on pourrait croire que vous-même faites partie de ce peuple presque éteint… »

« A vous entendre, cela parait impossible… Quelle sorte de représentation farfelue pouvez-vous bien avoir des dragons… »

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme. Evidemment, la rebelle ne pouvait se douter que lui-même était un descendant atlante, justement car, à première vue, il n'y avait aucune sorte de signe physique attestant de cette appartenance. Ses doutes venaient en partie de cela… En effet, il arrivait, de temps à autre, que des hurluberlus se proclament comme étant de ce peuple, sans rien y connaitre, souhaitant juste profiter de la peur engendrée par les innombrables légendes s'y rattachant. Cependant, la plus part du temps, ils n'étaient que des imbéciles à l'égo sur dimensionné ou des fous se prenant pour des messies de pacotille… Hors, dans le cas présent, son interlocutrice ne donnait pas l'impression de faire partie de l'une ou l'autre de ces catégories de personnes… hélas, il lui fallait admettre qu'à part sa mère et son frère, ainsi que lui-même, Folken n'avait jamais vu d'autres descendants atlantes. Durant son enfance à Fanélia, il n'avait que peu voyagé, et ses seules connaissances sur les membres du peuple auquel il appartenait étaient celles que sa mère lui avait enseigné, presque du bout des lèvres, puis celles qu'il avait acquises ici même, à Zaïbaker, en parcourant les innombrables ouvrages à disposition des hauts membres des sorciers. Il en était ressorti, comme il le savait déjà, qu'il n'y avait pas de signes distinctifs physiques pouvant prouver incontestablement la présence de sang atlante ou non, le seul élément pouvant faire foi étant les ailes qu'ils étaient capable de déployer. Mais encore fallait-il parvenir à les y contraindre…

« Représentation farfelue ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Oh, les rumeurs à ce sujet sont plus étonnantes les unes que les autres… Nous serions des êtres nocturnes, chassés du jour par une damnation punissant nos crimes passés, la peau pâle, les yeux ensanglantés… Vous feriez un très bon dragon, méfiez vous. »

Un léger et court rire lui échappa, emplissant quelques secondes la pièce, comme la réchauffant quelque peu. Si seulement elle savait…

« Mais pour cela, vous devriez vous nourrir de sang, toujours d'après les rumeurs. Et enlever des nouveaux nés pour faire des sacrifices aux divinités démoniaques… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête face à tant de bêtises. Folken, quant à lui, guettait le moment où elle parlerait enfin des fameuses ailes, seul élément véridique au milieu de toutes ces foutaises. Hélas, elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler…

« Et qu'en est il donc des ailes ? Est-ce également une rumeur ? »

« Les ailes… pauvres ailes, pour tout ce que ces fous y rattachent comme abominations. Là aussi on dit qu'il nous faut voler la vie d'un être pur pour pouvoir nous en servir, que leur blancheur n'est en faite que le restant de la pureté de nos victimes, contrastant avec l'abomination de nos âmes… Mon frère disait qu'il valait entendre cela que d'être sourd, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment été convaincue… »

« Votre frère… ? »

Instantanément, la demoiselle se referma, consciente qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle fuit quelques instants son regard, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Décidemment, il n'arrivait pas à se prononcer… Elle semblait effectivement très au courant de la réalité du peuple dragon, mais en était elle vraiment un membre ? Cependant, il serait toujours temps d'éluder plus tard cette question épineuse. De toute façon, elle ne semblait plus être d'humeur à parler de ce sujet, resserrant l'étreinte de ses mains sur ses bras, visiblement énervée contre elle-même de s'être laissée allée à tant de confidences. Folken voulu reprendre la parole pour tenter de renouer le dialogue mais quelqu'un tapa à la porte surprenant les deux interlocuteurs à présent silencieux.

« Général, pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais vous êtes attendu au centre de commandement immédiatement. »

Une pointe d'exaspération naquit dans l'esprit de l'interpellé n'ayant aucune envie de mettre un terme à cette discussion… C'était la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des années que quelque chose l'intriguait et le déstabilisait ainsi. Mais, hélas il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il serait toujours tant de revenir plus tard. La jeune femme le regardait, muette, guettant sa réaction.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, il semblerait que notre conversation s'arrête ici pour l'heure. Je ne demanderai pas aux gardes de vous entraver de nouveau, tacher de ne pas faire d'actes irréfléchis pouvant mettre en péril votre survie. »

« Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais merci. Ces liens ne sont définitivement pas très confortables. Pour ce qui est des actes irréfléchis… Je ne vous promets rien.»

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la rebelle, un éclat mutin animant ses pupilles nocturnes, intriguant encore un peu plus le gradé se relevant de son siège. Il la fixa quelques secondes, immobile, désireux de lui poser une dernière question.

« Ne voudriez vous pas me dire au moins votre nom, jeune fille ? »

L'interpellée le toisa, encrant ses yeux dans les siens, comme tachant une nouvelle fois de scruter son âme, comme pesant le pour le contre de la révélation d'une telle information. Finalement, elle reprit la parole, prolongeant le supplice.

« Je le vous le dirai, général, mais seulement sous un ciel où l'on peut voir l'azur. Dans un pays comme celui-ci où personne n'a plus vu les étoiles depuis des décennies, à quoi donc pourrait bien servir un nom ? Autant devenir aussi anonyme que les mécanismes métalliques nous entourant de toute part. »

Ces mots parvinrent à arracher un nouveau rictus au prince déchu qui se retourna, quittant la salle en se doutant bien que la demoiselle lui réservait assurément encore de nombreuses surprises…


End file.
